Call in the FBI!
by Hibari1
Summary: When an art project is found floating in a lake, Agents Mulder and Scully are called in to investigate. What will happen? I know this sounds stupid, but please read, it's meant to be stupid and funny. R/r and no flames please!


Call in the FBI!  
  
A/N: Righto, thanks for deciding to read this piece of crap. I'm Jess and this story was thought up when James, Kristen and I actually DID find James's art project floating in the lake. The rest is made up. It's meant to be funny but it's actually really stupid so if you hate it that's fine, just don't flame me. Thanks. If you actually like it, yay!  
  
Disclaimer: The story belongs to me. Mulder, Scully, Skinner and Krychek belong to Chris Carter, not me. So don't sue. :) I made up Alberta High School... if there really IS an Alberta High School, then I did not know that and therefore it is not mine. Thank you.  
  
A/N 2: Oh yes, this is sort of an alternate universe... Mulder is not on the run, Krychek and the Lone Gunmen are not dead, etc... It's just stupid stuff that takes place on a typical X-Files day.  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter 1: The Art Project  
  
-----Alberta High School-----  
  
*It is a nice peaceful day, and during gym class James, Kristen and Jess decide to go for a walk around the lake behind their high school. As they are nearly finished walking around it, they happen to spot something floating near the shore.*  
  
Kristen: What the hell is that?  
  
James: It... It looks like my papier mache art project!  
  
*The trio run down the hill to get to the edge of the lake, and sure enough, it was James' papier mache art project. James pulled what was left of it out of the lake, on the verge of tears.*  
  
James: Who could have done such an awful thing!  
  
Kristen: I don't know. I'm just glad it was yours and not mine.  
  
Jess: We have to find out who did this! Let's go to the principal!  
  
*So Jess, James, and Kristen left the project by the lake and headed to the Principal's office. After the principal inspected the project, he decided he would need help in solving this.*  
  
Principal: Well you three, it looks like I'll have to call the FBI. You best get home now.  
  
*Jess, James and Kristen leave silently, they don't know what else to do. James is still stunned by what had happened to his wonderful project, Kristen was amused, and Jess didn't know what to think. It was funny, and yet it was not.*  
  
Karen: Hey guys wait up!  
  
*Jess, Kristen and James turn to see their friend Karen running towards them. They stop and wait for her.*  
  
Karen: I saw what happened this morning. I was playing football with my gym class and I couldn't help but notice you three down at the lake. What happened? I heard the principal was going to contact the FBI in Washington D.C.  
  
James: My art project was destroyed and thrown in the lake.  
  
Karen: Oh my, are you serious?!  
  
Jess: He's serious. No one knows who did it so the principal is contacting the FBI.  
  
Karen: I hope they find out who did this soon!  
  
James: So do I...  
  
-----FBI Headquarters - Washington D.C.-----  
  
*Agent Dana Scully is sitting in her office working when suddenly Fox Mulder jumps in, holding a few papers.*  
  
Mulder: I just got finished talking to Skinner.  
  
Scully: And...?  
  
Mulder: We have a new case. Up in Alberta, Canada.  
  
Scully: Really? Why are we assigned somewhere so far away?  
  
Mulder: *shrugs* I don't know, we just are. Skinner says there's been a report of an art project being destroyed and thrown in a lake behind a high school. This art project belonged to a student at that school.  
  
Scully: That's a shame. What's it got to do with us?  
  
Mulder: We have to investigate. We have to figure out who did it!  
  
Scully: Mulder... I thought you only liked cases that involved something supernatural... Why would you take this case? It sounds like something even a student could solve.  
  
Mulder: I figured we could use a break from something dangerous.  
  
*Scully rolls her eyes and starts putting away her papers. Mulder leaves to go home and pack, Scully does so only a few minutes later.*  
  
-----Alberta High School-----  
  
*It was now tuesday, the day after the incident with the art project. Jess arrives at school around 8:40, so because she still had twenty minutes, she decided to walk back around to the lake. When she arrived, she saw a man and a woman studying James' art project and the area it was found at in the lake.*  
  
Jess: Excuse me but, who are you?  
  
Scully: We're with the FBI. I'm Agent Dana Scully and this is Agent Fox Mulder.  
  
Jess: *eyes widen* *thoughts: Woah he's hot!* Oh umm... hello.   
  
Mulder: Hello. Are you the Jess that found this?  
  
Jess: Yeah, I was with my friend Kristen and James - this is his project.  
  
Mulder: I see... So you have no idea how this happened?  
  
Jess: Not a clue.  
  
Mulder: Did you see anybody walking around this area within the last few days?  
  
Jess: No I haven't.  
  
Scully: Do you have any idea who could have done this?  
  
Jess: Ummm the only one I could think of is the art teacher, she's the only one with complete access to the projects, with the exception of the janitors.  
  
Scully: Thank you.  
  
Mulder: Thanks, we'll be in touch.  
  
Jess: Of course, give me a call if you have more questions. The principal has my phone number.  
  
*Jess then walks away with a large smile on her face, and Mulder and Scully get back to work.*  
  
-------------------  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please don't flame me. If you want more, let me know in a review, otherwise I won't put more up. Adios! 


End file.
